ymmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt AJ Shepherd
Sgt AJ Shepherd is a pro-wrestler on the Throwdown brand at WWE. He has been an authority figure heel since 2015 with a military gimmick from his background as the leader of a private army. He was also host to an alter-ego split personality known as “Psycho Austin”, born from being possessed by a monster. He is a several times winner of the Manly McMahon Championship & Television Championship. And winner of the Shinny & Vinny Tag Championship belts & Throwdown Tag Championship belts as part of “The West Bridgford Boiis” & ”The Aviators” He usually works as a heel but sometimes becomes a face exclusively when he’s joining forces with the rest of the West Bridgford Boiis. When not working for himself, he will often take commissions to do other thins such as wrestling somebody on someone else’s behalf. History Sgt AJ was the leader of his own militia that worked as mercenaries for hire; until in 2015, he was hired by Mr.McMahon who mistook him for a “wrestler for hire” instead of an “army for hire” and signed him on to become the new “star” of the newest brand “Thursday Night Throwdown“. Regardless of his actual profession, he took the job and has worked as a wrestler ever since. (Taking mercenary jobs on the side) In 2016 he was on a mission into Parts Unknown when he came across a dark & mysterious shrine to an evil god in an ancient temple. Inside he had a run-in with the evil entity the shrine was dedicated to. This entity; known as “The Psycho Entity” possessed him, leaving behind some of himself inside Sgt AJ’s mind, creating the personality known as “Psycho Austin”. This personality was not under Sgt AJ’s control and there would be much conflict between the two different minds. During Early 2017, Sgt AJ became 1 of the 5 members of the tag team stable “The West Bridgford Boiis”, where he would turn face for any appearance as part of this team due to the group‘s fun-loving and humorous nature. This team consisted of Sgt AJ, President Remune, Nuk, Macdaddy & Brad. This group were the most dominant team on Throwdown and won the Shinny & Vinny tag championships a record number of times. This team is still going strong whenever they choose to reunite, In mid 2017, Sgt AJ also founded his own team known as “The Aviators“. This was a heel group that would come together to beat up their victims and give each other an unfair advantage against unsuspecting face opponents. The team‘s included 3 members from the West Bridgford Boiis as well as the character known as “Fake” Callam. This team was fairly present during the following year, but was quietly disbanded behind the scenes due to changes in storylines & characters. In late 2018 the “Season of the Stones” began. This event saw several members of the Throwdown roster be given magical glowing stone artefacts that grant the welders certain powers. Sgt AJ obtained the Stone of the Mind. This stone took the form of a ring and enabled several psychic powers. The stone enabled him to take control of the Psycho as well as control the two new personalities “Hardcore AJ” the high flying daredevil & “Amsterdam Austin” the drunk partyboy. The ring also enabled limited mind reading & divination powers, making Sgt AJ able to foresee some enemies moves. When the season of stones was over, the ring was lost and the powers were gone. Hardcore AJ & Amsterdam Austin ceased to exist and Sgt AJ lost the ability to control the Psycho. As of 2020, He has become the General Manager of Throwdown. Sgt AJ no longer wrestles quite as often but will happily put himself into a squash match against someone he can easily beat, or give himself a title opportunity ahead of other deserving contenders. The Psycho has also become more dominant, wrestling far more often than his sane counterpart. Appearance Sgt AJ is a reasonably tall man with swept back shoulder length brown/blond hair & blue eyes. He has pale skin and a regular build. Attire His standard ring attire consists of black jeans, black Doc Marten‘s boots, a white button-up short sleeve shirt with an orange and blue scorpion on the chest & a pair of black Aviator sunglasses. His entrance attire includes the addition of a full length black coat with “Shepherd”on the back and the occasional addition of a brown Stetson hat. His outfit stays the same as part of the West Bridgford Boiis but as the Aviators he dons a different outfit made up black trousers, a black shirt, black shoes, fingerless gloves with “GG” written in blue & a leather jacket with the team name written on the back in blue. His alternative outfit during 2019 was his covert desert gear with a black longsleeve shirt, trousers, boots & aviators. Brown full length coat & a face covering scarf. Behind the Scenes * Sgt AJ has been a wrestler in 2K17 & 2K19. He has not yet been added to 2K20. It is unlikely that he will be added in future. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Champions Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:English Characters Category:Heels Category:Throwdown Category:The Aviators Category:The West Bridgford Boiis